1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tractor mounted toolbox and more particularly to a toolbox which is mounted on the weight support positioned on the forward end of a tractor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of toolboxes have been previously provided on tractors with many of the same having been rigidly secured thereto or incorporated into some structure of the tractor. However, the prior art method of mounting the toolbox on the tractor normally takes up operator space and is not convenient to use.